1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc storage box having an inner face that can be used to store two compact discs simultaneously, and more particularly to a disc storage box, wherein two discs are respectively inserted into and removed from the inner face of the disc storage box in an independent manner without incurring interference, thereby facilitating the user placing and taking the two discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional disc storage box in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8–11 comprises a body 10 having an inner face formed with two arcuate stepped catch walls 13 for supporting two discs 35 and two snapping members 11 for locking the two discs 35. Each of the catch walls 13 is formed with a mounting recess 12 for mounting each of the two discs 35 and has two ends each formed with an opening 131. Each of the snapping members 111 has two opposite elastic plates 111 each having a distal end formed with a snap 112 snapped into a circular hole 36 formed in each of the two discs 35. The snap 112 has a periphery formed with a locking portion 1 13 locked in the circular hole 36 of each of the two discs 35. In practice, the elastic plates 111 of one of the snapping members 11 are pressed inward to contract the snaps 112 of the elastic plates 111, thereby detaching the disc 35 from the locking portion 113, so that the disc 35 can be removed from one of the snapping members 11. As shown in FIG. 9, each of the catch walls 13 is formed with a shoulder 130, and the shoulders 130 of the two catch walls 13 have different heights with a height difference of “h” defined therebetween, so that the two discs 35 are arranged in a staggered manner as shown in FIG. 10.
However, the length of the disc storage box is increased due to the sizes of the two discs 35 and the distance between the snapping members 11 and the thickness of the disc storage box is increased due to the height difference “h” between the shoulders 130 of the two catch walls 13, so that the specification of the conventional disc storage box is different from that of the market, thereby decreasing the versatility of the disc storage box. In addition, a user has to remove the upper disc 35 from the snapping member 11 before taking the lower disc 35, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,390, entitled “CONTAINER FOR A PLURALITY OF DISCS, PARTICULARLY FOR COMPACT DISCS”, wherein the container can be used to store multiple discs. However, the container is designed to have a stepped configuration with a height difference, so that the thickness of the container is increased, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the thickness of the container is increased, so that the specification of the container is different from that of the market, thereby decreasing the versatility of the container.